Naruto and Goku go to White Castle
by gorutovssageta
Summary: After getting high as hell, Goku and Naruto are starving and the only think that can satisfy their hunger is... WHITE CASTLE! A funny story, also a Harold and Kumar GTWC crossover. Please read and review my friends.
1. The Journey Begins

This is a fanfiction, yes, and it is awesome. This is a legendary tale of 2 noble warriors going to White Castle. I do not own Naruto, Dragonball Z, or Harold and Kumar go to White Castle. R&R

Naruto Uzamaki sighed as he pushed his beat up Chevy into the garage of his crappy, beat down apartment complex. The transmission had blown, leaving the ninja to have to push it back into the garage. Of course, his lazy roommate Goku was nowhere to be found, probably with King Kai eating all his food. So, once again, Naruto found himself in a situation and the Super Douchebag was gone.

"Fuck him," Naruto growled, wiping his head from all the sweat. He finally got the car into a parking space and sat down next to it.

"Hey Naruto, what's poppin?" a voice said cheerily. Naruto slowly looked up and seen a floating Goku above him.

"I told you time and time again to stop using gangster words," Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Why are you hating?" Goku said, pouting like a child. Naruto got up and chucked a kunai at Goku's head. It bounced off the super beings head easily.

"What was that?" Goku asked, scratching his head and looking around.

"Put on your helmet Goku," Naruto sighed, getting up and dusting himself off.

"I got something that will make this day a whole lot better," Goku said, a sly look on his face. He pulled out of his gi a small clear bag and grinned broadly.

"Is that..?" Naruto started, a grin forming on his face.

"Dam skippy!" Goku shouted. "It's the green stuff."

"Weed," Naruto said, rubbing his hands. "I'll go get the paper, you go get the food."

"Food?" Goku asked. "What food?"

"I don't know jackass, pick something," Naruto snapped, taking the bag from Goku.

"How about the King?" Goku said, drooling slightly.

"How about no!" Naruto shouted. "I want something we haven't had in a while."

"How about…." Goku started.

"If you say asscrack burgers I will kill you," Naruto warned. Goku remained silent.

"Ok, how bout this? I'm going to go get the paper and we can figure out what food to eat after we smoke. Deal?"

Goku nodded eagerly. "Can we get bootyburgers instead?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

As Naruto walked to the corner store near their apartment, he sighed loudly as he seen a familiar red truck parked at the store.

"This is going to be trouble," he thought, walking into the parking lot.

"Hey pussy boy!" a familiar voice shouted.

Naruto turned around to see Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Madara Uchiha come walking out the store, laughing as they seen Naruto.

"Look, it's the Nine Tailed Pussy!" Sasuke shouted, which earned him high fives from everyone in the group. Naruto looked down, trying not to get angry. Kakashi walked up and pushed Naruto to the ground. The gang started laughing loudly, pointing as Naruto got back up.

"Nobody messes with the Sharingan Boys," Madara hissed as he threw an empty beer can at Naruto's head and they all jumped into the red truck. As they drove away, Naruto gave them the middle finger. When he did, Itachi stuck his head out the window and threw another can.

"We saw that bitch!" he shouted as his eyes flashed red and they drove away.

"What a bunch of douchebags," Naruto said, walking into the store. He bought the paper, three bags of Doritos, and a large Slurpie. As he walked out sipping the ice, he walked into a familiar face. The hottie next door, Hinata Hyuga came running over to him, in an extremely tight jogging outfit.

"Hey Naruto," she said, blushing a bit. Naruto stood there, his mouth dry as paper.

"Um I hey got to go!" Naruto shouted, running away waving. Hinata watched him run, smiling to herself.

Naruto arrived into the apartment, carrying bags as Goku, Vegeta, Kiba, and Krillin sat on the floor playing Xbox.

"Thanks for the help," Naruto grumbled, tossing the bags to the floor. Goku waved as he tried to play the game with one hand, succeeding at it.

"Hey Naruto…. HEY VEGETA STOP CHEATING!" Goku screamed, pressing the buttons dumb hard. Vegeta laughed evilly as he continued beating Goku and then threw down the paddles.

"Yes! I beat you Kakarot! Take that you fagot! I am the Prince of all…."

"Oh go to hell Vegeta," Kiba interrupted, throwing down the controller. "Go fuck yourself."

Vegeta angrily threw down the controller as Goku got up and got in his face.

"You so cheated Vegeta!" he spat.

"WHAT!" Vegeta screamed back. "Do you honestly believe in that child like brain of yours that the Prince of all Saiyans is capable of cheating?"

"Yes," Naruto said quickly.

"Shut up fuck boy!" Vegeta screamed. He turned back to Goku. "Admit I won fair and square."

"Never!" Goku shouted.

"ADMIT IT!" Vegeta screamed.

"Fine, I'll admit it," Goku said. "Vegeta, you beat me. At a game I suck at and you cheated you Prince of all Cheaters!" Vegeta angrily looked at Goku, his fists balled. He instantly turned Super Saiyan and looked at Goku.

"Let's take this outside bitch," Vegeta said, nodding at the door.

"Fine, if you want another assbeating!" Goku shouted, also going Super Saiyan.

"And this ends now," Naruto said, jumping in the middle. "Do you know what happen the last time you two fought here? You destroyed five buildings and sent a homeless man to the hospital!"

"Fuck that bum!" Goku shouted. "I want to settle this." Vegeta nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"No," Naruto said sternly and pointed to Goku's room. "Go to your room."

"No!" Goku shouted, slamming himself to the floor.

"Ok, time to go," Kiba said, picking up his things. Krillin and Vegeta nodded, walking out the door alongside Kiba. Naruto grinned.

"It worked!" Naruto said, pulling out the paper.

"The Get Your Friends out the House to Smoke technique," Goku said. He pulled out the weed.

"Let's do this," Naruto said.

A few hours later, Goku and Naruto were sprawled out on the couch, watching a lame scary movie. Goku looked at Naruto and started laughing for no reason.  
"Dude, I'm fucking starving," he whispered, looking at Naruto completely serious. Naruto looked back at him the same way.

"Me too dude," he said. "But where can we get some food from?"

"Chinese?" Goku said.

"Nah, fuck it," Naruto said.

"Ramen?" Goku asked.

"Too much," Naruto said, holding his stomach.

"Pizza?" Goku asked, licking his lips.

"It's not good enough!" Naruto said, jumping off the couch. Goku scratched his head and shrugged.

"So what do you want to eat?"

As he said this, a commercial appeared on the television. When this appeared, Goku and Naruto couldn't help but look at the television with awe.  
"That's it," Naruto said, jumping off the couch. Goku jumped off with him.

"WHITE CASTLE!" they both screamed together.

Naruto grabbed his keys and headed out the door, but then stopped.  
"Crap," he said, sitting back down. "My car is fucked, I just remembered."

"No problem," Goku said, looking at the seat. Vegeta's car keys sat on the cushion. Naruto and Goku grinned at each other as they grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

"Can we get assburgers?" Goku asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Fuck you Goku," Naruto sighed as the elevator came up. They both got on when they heard a shrill voice.

"Hold the elevator!"

"Hinata?" Goku asked, sticking his head out the door. Naruto grabbed him and shoved him back in the elevator and began pressing the close button rapidly.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Goku asked as he watched the elevator door close. Hinata made it to the door, but the door rolled shut in her face.

"What the fuck?" Goku asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto blushed hard, looking the other way.

"I get it," Goku said, nudging Naruto in the rib. "You got a crush."

"Shut up Goku," Naruto said, exasperated. "That's about all you get, and I'm including pussy in that category."

Goku looked away, upset.

"Not cool," Goku said, whimpering.

They got off the elevator at the same time and bursted out the door. Goku and Naruto smiled as they spotted Vegeta's car via car starter and gave each other a high five. They climbed into Vegeta's car and put on sunglasses. Goku pulled out a CD and put it in the player. A loud racket came screaming out the speakers.

"What the fuck is this!" Naruto shouted at Goku.

"Justin Bieber's new CD," Goku said innocently.

Naruto sat there for a second and slowly looked at Goku, who looked back at him. In sync, they both began to bump their heads to the music as they drove away.

At the apartment, Vegeta and his wife Bulma walked up to Goku and Naruto's apartment. Bulma carried an extremely big frying pan in her hand as she walked behind Vegeta, who looked extremely nervous. He slowly knocked on the door, praying they answered. He waited two minutes and began knocking intensely.

"You see?" Bulma roared, hitting Vegeta upside the head with the pan. "They took our car!"

"Fuck you Kakarot," Vegeta said bitterly, holding his head.

That was the first epic chapter. The next chapter, Goku and Naruto will have a unexpected meeting on their journey to White Castle. Look for it soon!


	2. The Escape Plan

Second chapter of the epic journey! Prepare for more laughs and more adventure in Vegeta's stolen car! I do not own Naruto, Dragonball Z, or Harold and Kumar go to White Castle

As Naruto and Goku sat in Vegeta's car, they began to ponder about how delicious those square little burgers were going to be. Just thinking about the melt in your mouth patties with the perfect amount of sauce and cheese and goodness made them want to piss their pants.

"Naruto, pull over."

Naruto looked over at Goku, annoyed as hell.

"What the hell for?" he snapped. Goku pointed down to his pants, which had a big wet stain on the front.

"What the fuck!" Naruto screamed and immediately stopped the car. "Did you fucking piss your pants?"

"Yes," Goku answered sheepishly, looking at Naruto like a child.

"Are you fucking retarded?" Naruto screamed, banging his head against the car horn. Goku shrugged as Naruto continued to hit his head on the horn. The loud noise made all the cars in front of them stop.

"What the fuck asshole?" one of the drivers screamed.

"Hey fuck you!" Naruto screamed out the window. "My boy here pissed his pants and we need to take care of it!"

"What!" the driver screamed back. "Is he retarded?"

"I honestly don't know," Naruto shouted out and rolled up the window. He turned to Goku, a grim look on his face.

"We're going to have to turn around," Naruto said sadly. Goku looked down, disappointed in himself.

"I didn't mean it Naruto," he said, a tear dripping from his eye.

"It's ok," Naruto said quietly. "We had our fun. Now let's turn around." Suddenly, Goku turned around, his face glowing.  
"I got it!" Goku screamed excitedly. "A Laundromat is right down the street!" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"You are right!" Naruto screamed. He started up the car and sped down the road.

At the Laundromat, Goku stripped down to his boxers and threw the dirty clothes in the washer.

"You aren't going to change your boxers?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow up.

"Nope," Goku said happily as he began to dance. Naruto shook his head as he sat down in a chair, waiting for the clothes to get done. Goku continued to dance in his boxers, smiling like a dumbass. Naruto smiled to himself as he watched his best friend and then suddenly realized something horrible….

"Are those Barney boxers?"

Everyone in the Laundromat turned as Naruto said that out loud. Goku covered himself, completely embarrassed.

"No!" Goku shouted. He did a double take and looked around. Everyone was still staring, a few of them snickering.

"Fuck you guys!" Goku shouted at them, uncovering his hands. "I'm proud of who I am and what I wear. That's right I am wearing Barney brand boxers and if you don't like it kiss my ass!" Naruto shook his head as he covered his face.

"Goku?"

Goku proudly turned around to see his girlfriend, Chi-Chi standing at the door of the Laundromat, holding a bag of clothes. Goku looked at her in horror.

"What the hell are you DOING?" Chi-Chi screamed, hitting Goku with the bag. She turned and looked at Naruto.

"Let me guess, this was your doing!" she shouted, rolling up her sleeves.

"Don't catch an ass whipping Chi-Chi," Naruto said coolly, not even looking in her direction. Before he could even blink, he had been knocked out of the Laundromat, along with Goku. Chi-Chi came out, looking down at the two of them. Goku began to shiver, holding onto his boxers.

"Are you really scared of this flat chested bitch?" Naruto asked, snickering.

"No, I'm just cold because I'm not wearing any clothes," Goku explained, smiling. "By the way, look out."

Naruto turned and got punched in the face, his face caving in where Chi-Chi hit him. Naruto held his face as blood came gushing out all over the sidewalk.

"If you want to live," Chi-Chi said slowly. "You will get in my car before you two make any bigger of fools out of me and yourselves."

Naruto and Goku looked at each other, worried.

"But honey," Goku said sweetly. "We want to go to White Castle first, and then we will go wherever you…"

"NO!" Chi-Chi screamed. "You two stoners aren't going anywhere. You don't think I know you are high. Wrong, I do and I don't agree Goku."

'I didn't ask you," Goku said angrily. "Stop pulling my balls off Chi-Chi."

"Last manly thing you will ever say," Naruto warned his friend. With that, Chi-Chi began violating Goku in ways that would make even a Super Saiyan cry. Naruto watched in horror, feeling the pain himself a few times. After Chi-Chi was done, Goku was more than willing to do anything she said. As they both gathered into Chi-Chi's car, they realized that their dream was going to not happen. They were driven 3 blocks up the street, where Chi-Chi's apartment was and dragged upstairs. Goku and Naruto knew that once they were there, their was no escape. Naruto's mouth went dry as the door of Chi-Chi's apartment was opened and he was thrown in. They sat on the couch together as Chi-Chi went into her room to change.

"Goku, we have five minutes before she gets changed and we are officially fucked," Naruto said quickly. He turned to Goku. "It's time to bring out the forbidden technique."

Goku looked at him, his eyes wide.

"It's that serious?" he asked.

"Are you fucking hungry?" Naruto asked. Goku shook his head continuous times. "Then listen. You need to go in there and have sex with Chi-Chi." Goku jumped up from the seat.

"What!" he half shouted, half whispered. "Are you nuts? I don't even have a glove!"

"It's time to go bare gorilla my friend," Naruto said solemnly. Goku looked at him, his mind doing back flips.

"Fine," Goku said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm bout to make a girl very happy."

"That a boy!" Naruto cheered.

"You want to join?" Goku asked.

"Hell the fuck no!" Naruto said, burying his face in the couch.

Goku stood up and looked back at Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. Naruto flashed it back, a big smile on his face. Goku took a deep breath and knocked on the door and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Gullible bastard," Naruto snickered as he lay down on the couch.

20 minutes later, Goku walked out the room, holding Chi-Chi's car keys and 10 dollars.

He gave Naruto a thumbs up and grinned.

"Let's get going my friend," he said and gathered up his stuff.  
"What about the underwear situation?" Naruto asked, pointing down to Goku's boxers.

"Oh right," Goku said as he went to Chi-Chi's closet and pulled out a few articles of clothing.

"You look like a hippy," Naruto said, laughing hard. They quietly left the house, sneaking down the stairs. As they got in Chi-Chi's car, Naruto turned to Goku and grinned.

"So buddy, what happen in there?" he asked. Goku got a uncomfortable look on his face as he turned and looked at Naruto.

"I knocked her out and took her car keys and 10 dollars."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes wide.

"So why did it take you 20 minutes?" he asked.

"I rubbed one out," Goku said cheerfully.

"Why when you could have had sex?" Naruto screamed.

"It seemed a whole lot easier than your plan Naruto," Goku replied. Naruto turned away and started the car. "I hate you Goku."

As Goku and Naruto continued to White Castle, it seemed that the adventure was about to be over.

"We are almost there!" Naruto shouted, dapping up Goku. Goku laughed and did the same.

"Finally, a hamburger!" Goku screamed. "Food!" Naruto turned into the plaza where White Castle was supposed to be, but instead seen a funky hamburger joint. Naruto and Goku looked at each other as they pulled in the driveway.

"Welcome to Funky Ass Burgers, how may I serve you?"

"Funky Ass Burgers?" Naruto asked. Goku shrugged. Naruto pulled down the window.

"Yeah, do you have any White Castle?" he asked.

"Does this look like White Castle dipshit?" the voice said.

"Hey fuck you!" Naruto shouted. "I was just asking a question."

"Naruto?" the voice asked.

"Yeah that's me, who is this?" Naruto questioned.

"Pull up to the first window," the voice said as the intercom cracked dead. Naruto looked at Goku again as he went to the first window.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted when he seen the person in the window. "I didn't know you worked at a burger joint."

"I do now," Sakura growled, looking at Naruto intensely. "Thanks to you getting me fired."

"Did I say have sex with me in the supply closet?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yes!" Sakura screamed.

"Well look I'm sorry," Naruto said, a glint in his eye. "But all I want to know is where the local White Castle is."

"Funky Ass Burgers bought this plaza a while ago," Sakura said. "White Castle moved 3 towns over, about 10 miles."

"Dammit!" Naruto said, banging his fist on the dashboard. "We need to get there."

"Then go," Sakura said. "That is what you are good at."

"Whatever bitch," Naruto said as he gave her the finger and drove off. He and Goku laughed hysterically as they drove away.

"So now what?" Goku said after the laughter had stopped.

"We go to White Castle," Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi awoke back in her apartment slowly. As she rubbed her head and sat up on her bed, she felt something cold and wet on her cheek. She reached over and touched her cheek and a string of white stuff came off her face, sticking to her hand.

"GOKU!"


	3. Thanksgiving Special

Welcome to a special Thanksgiving Edition of Goku and Naruto go to White Castle! Today, they will be postponing their quest and going on the quest for turkey! After getting high, join our high heroes as they venture for turkey on Turkey Day!

As the table was being set and the food was being prepared, Goku and Naruto sat down in the kitchen, bored out of their mind.

"Dam I'm hungry," Naruto groaned, holding his stomach.

"Me too," Goku whined, playing with a spoon and a knife. As the food was being cooked, Naruto and Goku were told to help, but after an incident, they were told to sit and not touch shit.

"ARE YOU TOUCHING MY GOOD SIVERWARE GOKU!" a voice shrieked from the kitchen. Goku immediately dropped the silverware as he backed away from the table quickly. Naruto laughed as he picked up the utensils.

"You are a little whipped bitch Goku," Naruto sneered as he began to play with the items.

Suddenly, a loud stomping erupted in the kitchen. Naruto and Goku gulped as they heard the stomping getting closer and closer. An angry Chi-Chi stood in their face, smoke erupting from her ears. Naruto dropped the spoon and knife.

"It was all Goku," Naruto said.

Outside, Naruto and Goku sat in the freshly plowed snow.

"Bitch," Naruto moaned, holding his ass. "She didn't have to kick us out."

"It's your fault Gayruto," Goku muttered.

"What the fuck you call me faggot?" Naruto shouted.

"I think you heard me Fagetruto," Goku said, laughing.

"Wait, why are we arguing?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Dude, we can get high now!"

Goku's eyes changed as he looked down and a big smile broke onto his face.

"You are so fucking right!" Goku shouted, getting up. Naruto brushed himself off as he put on a winter hat and they both began venturing down the street.

"So who do you think has some weed?" Naruto asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's ask Jiraiya, he always knows," Goku said.

Naruto groaned.

"We really have to ask his perverted self?" he moaned. As he said this, a long string of drool dripped from Goku's mouth. Naruto shook his head and turned away.

"Here is your winter hat," Naruto said, shoving a giant helmet onto Goku's head.

When they got to Jiraiya's house, Jiraiya was in his window, looking through a gigantic scope.

"This should be good," Naruto said, shaking his head. As they walked into his apartment, the smell of ass was strong.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto screamed, holding his nose. Goku laughed as he inhaled deeply.

"That's fresh baked ass boy," Goku said with a southern accent.

Naruto looked at him and made sure his helmet was tighter. Naruto walked over to Jiraiya, shaking his shoulder.

"Pervy Sage it's me," Naruto said, shaking him more.

"SHH!" Jiraiya screamed. "I'm at work."

"Isn't that Granny Tsunade's apartment?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya turned away from the telescope and looked at Naruto harshly. He turned back and kept looking, drool escaping from his mouth. Naruto kicked his former mentor away from the telescope and looked into the telescope. His mouth then dropped open, hitting the floor. As he looked in the telescope, a huge pair of boobs loomed in his eyes. Naruto's nose began to bleed badly as he couldn't stop looking.

"Stop hogging Naruto!" Jiraiya screamed wrestling with Naruto. Goku took this opportunity took take a look in the telescope.

"Oh, it's Tsunade, Hey Tsunade!" Goku screamed. Tsunade, who was putting on a bra, stopped what she was doing to look across the street. Her face got red as she seen the peeping toms. Naruto and Jiraiya stopped wrestling and looked at each other, a worried expression on their face. They both got up and hit Goku in the helmet.

"Are you crazy?" Jiraiya screamed, crying a bit. Naruto grabbed Goku and looked at him angrily, his eyes filled with fear.

"We need to go and now!" Naruto screamed, dragging Goku away. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. Naruto, Goku, and Jiraiya looked at the door, terrified. Suddenly, the door came off the hinges as Tsunade and Shizune entered the room, pissed to the max. Goku bit his bottom lip as a stain began to appear on his pants. Naruto and Jiraiya looked down at this as they moved away from this dumbass. Tsunade began to silently walk into the room, cracking her knuckles as she did. Naruto, Goku, and Jiraiya backed up for every step she took.

"Now listen Tsunade…" Jiraiya began. With one punch, Jiraiya was out the window. Naruto and Goku looked at the window, eyes widened. They turned back and look at Tsunade, who was exactly 2 feet away from them. Goku smiled like an idiot and pointed at her breasts.

"Nice rack," Goku said stupidly. Naruto slapped his head and began to cry softly.

After a major hospital trip, Naruto and Goku sat in Tsunade's apartment, scrubbing the floors. Tsunade sat in a comfortable looking chair, sipping on something. Shizune was in the kitchen, preparing a meal.

"Now don't get lazy unless you want to visit the hospital again," Tsunade warned, taking another sip.

"Yes ma'am," Goku and Naruto said at the same time, scrubbing harder.

"Dude, what about the weed?" Goku whispered to Naruto. Naruto turned and looked at him and kept scrubbing.

"You know how good it would be to eat all that food while high?" Goku whispered again, a big smile on his face. Naruto stopped scrubbing for a minute and began to think of it. With the munchies, Thanksgiving would be perfect! But how would they leave Tsunade's house?

"Goku," Naruto whispered. "We need to get out of here, and quick. The food will be ready soon and we're stuck here cleaning."

"Yes," Goku agreed, licking his lips. "But how?"

"Leave that to me," Naruto said, a smile forming on his face. He turned around and looked at Tsunade.

"Getting a little old looking aren't you bitch?" Naruto said. Tsunade stopped sipping and her glass dropped from her hand. As she turned around, her eye was twitching hardly. But suddenly, she stopped and picked up her cup again.

"Nice try," she said, sipping again. "But you are not going anywhere.

"Dam!" Naruto shouted, scrubbing again. He began to think, what could he use to make up to Tsunade? It would have to be something that she loved, something she would never deny.

"Booze," Naruto said, rubbing his hands. Goku heard this and grinned.

"But where will we get it?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I got Jack Daniels!" Goku said cheerily, pulling a bottle of it out of nowhere.

"Goku how did you? Never mind," Naruto said. He grabbed the bottle and smiled at Tsunade. Tsunade scowled back, sipping her cup.

"Would you happen to like some booze?" Naruto said politely, pointing to the bottle. Tsunade's eyes opened up, as she looked back into the kitchen nervously.

"Shizune has taken all the booze in the house," Tsunade said, a smile on her face. "You are a lifesaver. I've been drinking shitty tea all fucking day!" She grabbed the bottle, took of the top and began chugging it from the bottle.

"Lady Tsunade!" A voice screamed. Shizune looked from the kitchen, scowling at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at her for a second and kept chugging. Shizune ran from the kitchen and began to wrestle Tsunade for the bottle.

"Dammit Shizune!" Tsunade said, trying to kick her away. Naruto and Goku smiled as they steaththly (I made that up lol) ran out the door, running for the stairs.

"THEY ARE GETTING AWAY SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screamed in the apartment. Naruto and Goku kept running, even as they got out the door and outside.

"We made it," Naruto said, smiling. He then looked at Goku, confused. "Couldn't you have just teleported?"

"Yup!" Goku said, smiling.

"Why didn't you stupid?" Naruto shouted.

"You didn't ask," Goku said, walking down the block. Naruto shook his head and followed. As they walked, a red truck came flying around the corner. Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, and Madara jumped out the truck, surrounding Goku and Naruto.

"Hey, it's the Pussy Fox Man and Retarded Helmet Boy!" Sasuke shouted, getting high fives from the group. Kakashi shoved Naruto to the ground, all of them laughing.

"No one messes with the Sharingan Boys," Madara hissed as they jumped into their truck and drove away. Naruto got up and brushed himself off. The window rolled down on the red truck and Naruto got hit with a turkey.

"Happy Thanksgiving douche!" Itachi shouted as they drove away. Naruto shoved turkey away and shook his head.

"They do the same thing every time," he said, rubbing his head.

"Weed," Goku said out of nowhere. Naruto nodded as they continued up the street. They walked until they reached an apartment that was smoky looking. Naruto and Goku grinned at each other as they ran up the stairs. They knocked on the door, and a mysterious figure stood at the door.

"What's good bro?" the figure said.

"Neji!" Naruto shouted, smiling.

Neji, who was always high, gave a dopey smile as he invited them in.

"Weed my dude? No problem," Neji said airily. He went to his dresser, pulled out a clear bag and handed it to Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto and Goku shouted, giving each other a high five. Suddenly, the door came crashing open.

"This is a raid!" a man screamed.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed, throwing his hands in the air. The police entered, throwing everyone to the floor.

As Naruto and Goku sat in a holding cell, they both sighed.

"We were so close," Naruto said sadly. Goku just nodded. As they looked on a policeman's desk, they saw their weed on the table. Naruto looked at Goku and Goku looked back. They both smiled as Goku grabbed Naruto and teleported to the weed. As they grabbed it, a policeman gave notice.

"Freeze!" a policeman shouted. Naruto looked at Goku, who nodded and teleported again.

"Why are we two feet away?" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry," Goku said. "I'm hungry, so I can't teleport right."

"Bitch!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed Goku's hand and started running. The police were hot on their trail, running with them practically.

Naruto then stopped, out of breath.

Wait, can't you fly?" he screamed, looking at Goku.

"Hmm," Goku said. "Yeah, I can."

Naruto slapped Goku and jumped on his back.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't go that way," Goku said uncomfortably, looking at Naruto on his back.

"FLY! Naruto screamed, kicking Goku.

"Ok!" Goku said cheerily as he flew away from the scene.

15 minutes later, Naruto and Goku had finally made it back, and in the knick of time. Chi-Chi and the others were just bringing the food to the table, steaming hot. Naruto and Goku grinned as they ran into another room and began smoking.

When they finished, they walked out, hungry as fuck. As they sat at the table, they both began to feel thankful for everything. Or maybe they were just starving.

"DO I SMELL WEED?" Chi-Chi suddenly shouted. Goku and Naruto looked at each other.

"Uh- Oh"

And that was my Thanksgiving Special. I hope you liked it. Naruto and Goku will be continuing their quest for the White Castle on my next chapter. Look forward to it!


	4. Crack Pipes and DooDoo Stains

Good to be back America! Welcome to the continuation of your favorite fanfiction, Goku and Naruto go to White Castle! Last time, our high heroes had just barely been able to escape the dreaded Chi-Chi's house, and with hope in their eyes, they had went to White Castle just to find out it wasn't White Castle anymore! So now our heroes are on the road once again, so prepare for more mischief! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragonball Z, Harold and Kumar go to White Castle. So, enjoy and review bitches!

As Naruto continued driving along the long road, Goku began to fidget in his seat, annoying the hell out of Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted, kicking Goku with his foot while watching the road.

"Trying to hold a pee-pee," Goku said childishly. "You are a fucking mystery!" Naruto shouted. "Did you not just piss your pants not even like an hour ago?"

"But that was then," Goku said, looking at Naruto with an innocent look. "I need to take a Number 2 now too."

"Fine," Naruto said, pushing Goku away. "Wait until we get to the nearby restaurant."

"Ok!" Goku said happily as he sat still. Naruto sighed as he began to focus on the road again.

A couple minutes later, as Naruto tried to keep his eyes on the road, he began to feel tired, so he pulled over.

"Goku, I'm going to rest my eyes for a minute. Wake me up in a few," Naruto said, yawning.

"But what about…" Goku started.

"Fuck it!" Naruto shouted. "You can wait a few minutes. Now be a good dumbass and sit here and don't touch anything." As Naruto laid back in his seat and fell fast asleep, Goku began to fidget once again. He pulled down his pants until his ass was out and began to pat it, trying to sooth his ass as he tried not to shit himself. Goku looked at Naruto desperately as he felt he couldn't hold it anymore. As he reached over to drive, his pants still down to his ankles as he grabbed the wheel and stuck his foot on the gas. The car jutted quickly, sending Goku into the window, and as this occurred, he began to shit all over Naruto and the car seats. Goku bit his bottom lip as he couldn't stop the shit from coming out, so he let it all go. Naruto began to sniff the air in his sleep.

"Smells like shit in here Hinata," Naruto muttered out loud in his sleep. "Wash between your legs next time in come, will ya?"

"NARUTO!" Goku screamed, making Naruto jump from his sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO DUMBASS?" Naruto screamed. "I'M COVERED IN SHIT!"

"No, your covered in my doo-doo stains," Goku said solemnly. Naruto began to scream as he accidently kicked the wheel and sent the car into reverse. Goku and Naruto began to scream as the car went over a bridge and flipped into a river. Goku managed to grab Naruto before the car plunged into its doom.

"Wow," Goku said, floating in the air, looking down at the car. "That kinda sucked."

"Shut up Goku and put me down," Naruto said, closing his eyes.

"Good idea," Goku said, holding his nose. "You smell like my doo-doo stains and asscrack."

"I'm going to make it so you never speak again Goku," Naruto warned.

As Naruto and Goku began walking down the long road, Naruto looked at Goku, biting his lower lip.

"I want to kill him," Naruto thought, looking down at his clothes. "Why did I ever become friends with this douchebag?" His mind then drifted to the day that he and Goku first met…..

_Flashback_

_Naruto proudly accepted his award for graduating the Ninja Academy with top ranks, smiling proudly as he walked up on the stage. As he did this, his mother and father both waved as he took his scholarship to the Ninja College program and his degree of finishing the Academy. He walked off the stage as his mother reached in for a big hug. _

"_Naruto-kun, I'm so proud of you!" his mother gushed, hugging him tightly. His father came up and shook his hand and smiled. _

"_So what will you do now Naruto?" he asked. "Will you become a scholar? Hokage like me? Or will you go even further?"_

"_I don't know dad, but I know one thing. I got the munchies like a bitch!" Naruto screamed as he ran out the auditorium. He ran into a tall, lanky man with a weird haircut and an orange and blue jumpsuit type suit on. _

"_Want to smoke with me?" the man said cheerfully. Naruto grinned as the man pulled out a bag of weed and they gave each other a high five._

"_I can tell your going to shit on me one day," Naruto said."_

_Flashback end_

As Naruto's eyes snapped open, he began to focus on what was around him.

"Look, a car!" Goku shouted, pointing ahead.

"Great," Naruto moaned, looking down. "We can hitchhike for sure with me and you covered in shit."

"Shit stains," Goku corrected.

"Fuck up," Naruto said. "We need to get that car."

"OK," Goku said cheerfully as Goku jumped in front of the vehicle.

"What are you fucking doing?" Naruto shouted as Goku got hit head on by the truck. Of course the truck didn't hurt him; he just left a dent in it. The driver jumped out, armed with a shotgun. Naruto looked at this and sneaked away, leaving Goku alone.

"Ain't any got dam ninja techniques stopping a fucking shotgun," he whispered as he sneaked away. Goku smiled at the man and waved as the man approached Goku slowly.

"H-hey you put your hands up weirdo," the man stuttered, gripping the gun tightly in his hand.

"Go fuck yourself," Goku said cheerfully.

"I must have smoked too much crack," the man said, nodding his head. He put away his crack pipe as he looked at Goku with red eyes. He then stopped and began to sniff the air.

"Do I smell doo-doo stains?" the man wondered.

"YESS!" Goku shouted happily.

The man jumped and accidently shot off the gun. Goku dodged easily and knocked the man clear out the area.

"Retarded strength?" the man asked himself before hitting a building with a squish. Goku waved happily as he looked on the ground and seen that the man had dropped his crack pipe. He seen their was no more crack in it, so he smiled as he thought of an idea. He took a chunk of doo-doo on his clothes and used a ki blast to blast it into a powdery mix. He then placed it in the pipe and began to light it up. A stench of crack and doo-doo stains filled the air as Goku began to smoke his shit. Naruto crawled from a cut and the smell caught him from a distance.

"What the hell is that?" he wondered to himself as he walked over to Goku. He looked at Goku and gasped.

"Are you smoking crack?" Naruto said angrily.

"No, doo-doo stains," Goku said with a big smile on his face. "Doo-doo stains and crack pipes, what a combo."

Naruto's jaw just fell open and hit the ground. No matter what he did, he couldn't say anything. He slapped the pipe out of Goku's hand and pointed up the road.

As Naruto and Goku traveled up the road in the half destroyed truck, Naruto kept his eyes on the road and couldn't look at Goku. As they neared a town, Goku looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Fuck you," Naruto whispered. "Fuck you, you dumb ass gorilla."

"Now you sound like Frieze," Goku said with a hurt look on his face.

"Shut it up!" Naruto shouted. Naruto got out the car and dragged Goku into a restaurant.

"Go take a bathroom break faggot!" Naruto shouted.

"But I don't have to go!" Goku whined. Naruto turned to him, his eyes glowing red.

"DO IT."

Goku smiled nervously as he headed towards the bathroom. Naruto sighed as he sat down as everyone else moved from the shit smelling Naruto.

"Had a long day?" a voice said. Naruto turned around to see Neji smiling at him.

"Neji!" Naruto shouted. "When did you get out?"

"A long time ago," Neji said solemnly. "I've gotten clean since then."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Nah," Neji said, pulling out a large bag of weed. "I'm about to go to this party, with bitches and weed. You in?"

"Hell yes!" Naruto screamed. "LETS GO!" He looked back at the bathroom and wondered if he should wait for Goku.

"Let's go Neji," Naruto said firmly, walking to the door with Neji as Goku remained in the bathroom, not knowing what's going on.

Naruto and Goku have split up! What will happen when the comedy team goes their separate ways! Find out next chapter!


End file.
